


heaven on earth

by full_sun



Series: hell's favorite sinners [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corruption Kink, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, in a mf church again, more like face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/full_sun/pseuds/full_sun
Summary: chenle was obsessed with heaven, so mark wanted to show him that he can find heaven on earth.





	heaven on earth

to say that chenle was infatuated with mark would be an understatement.

 

every sunday morning after service, chenle would bounce out of the church, all smiles and giggles, making conversations with the lovely old ladies who would give him candy and coo at how cute he is. as the crowd of holy christians would disperse, off to their own respective directions, chenle would tell his father that he would like some extra time alone in the church. this of course, made his father proud.

 

how proud would his father truly be if he knew what chenle was really up to?

 

how proud would his father be if he knew that his one and only son would turn on his heels and make his way towards the confession booths where he knew mark would be waiting?

 

chenle tried to push these thoughts away but it's not that hard when his mind is always racing around the thoughts of mark.

 

hidden inside a confession booth, his body pressed up against the pastor's son, high pitched whines at the back of this throat while mark gently ran his hands up and down his sides. every sunday morning went this way, with mark's mouth pressed against chenle's skin, leaving burning sensations all over his body that was intoxicating and overwhelming.

 

mark would place open mouth kisses on chenle's neck, whispering praises, lightly nipping at the younger's pale skin, saying what a pity it is that he can't leave bright red and purple bruises all over his body. chenle only gripped mark's shirt in response, he couldn't ever find the words to explain what he wanted from mark. 

 

chenle knew it was wrong, there was a twisted feeling in his gut whenever mark would mumble pretty words against his stomach, trailing kisses up and down his chest. there were more than enough times when he wanted to push mark away and run as far away from the church as possible but he knew he would always come back. 

 

feeling mark's hands guide him, almost pushing him down to his knees, watching patiently as mark would undo his belt and push his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. chenle's too eager, he pulls mark's clothing down to his ankles for him.

 

"you know better, chenle." mark grumbles, grabbing chenle's jaw, "what did i teach you?"

 

there's a rush in his body that chenle can't explain, is it fear? "don't touch unless you say so." chenle replies, voice barely above a whisper and eyes wide.

 

"that's right, baby." he gently stroked chenle's cheek, "hands behind your back, 'm gonna fuck your mouth, maybe then you'll learn."

 

chenle gulped, he didn't know what mark meant but he clasped his hands behind his back, fingers wrapping tightly around his own wrist. he tries to cast his eyes down to his lap but mark roughly lifts his face up. he taps chenle's lips with his finger and the younger doesn't have to be told twice, his mouth hangs open, tongue slightly sticking out as he makes eye contact with mark.

 

mark hums in response and chenle could almost pretend that mark is looking down at him with adoration.

 

feeling mark's cock push past his lips and his own drool dripping down his own chin, the aching of trying to keep his mouth wide open for mark to thrust into as much as he pleases. it's a lot. mark's tight grip on his hair is also constricting, it makes him breathless.

 

chenle's eyes are brimmed with tears, cheeks burning and a tingling feeling growing in his stomach. he tries hard to stare up at mark, to see if he's doing a good job but it's hard when mark's dick starts to hit the back of his throat.

 

mark is determined to make chenle cry, to leave him with tear stained cheeks that mix with his drool and then eventually - his cum. the tears in chenle's eyes only make them appear more sparkly and innocent, fat teardrops trailing down chenle's face gives mark a weird sense of pleasure he's never felt before.

 

the squelching mixed with mark's groans and chenle's whines is filthy and fills the entire booth. it's a wonder how no one has heard a thing.

 

staring down at chenle, on his knees and hands pulled into fists so tightly they would leave fingernail marks, eyes filled with tears and innocence, lips flush against his dick like it's all he's good for. mark thinks chenle was made to be used, specifically to be used by him.

 

"you're so good," mark groans out, "you know that? so  _so_ good for me." his thrusts don't stop while he speaks, chenle's eyes close and he hums in response.

 

the vibrations of chenle's mouth was all it took to send mark over the edge. he roughly pulled chenle's head back, the younger didn't miss a beat to let out a whine from the sudden loss but it was cut short when mark's load spilled all over his face. chenle was keen on making some land on his tongue, eyes closed and tongue out. mark stroked himself through his orgasm, eyes fixated on chenle.

 

there was nothing more angelic than pretty chenle with white ribbons of cum covering his face.

 

"stand up, baby." mark whispered.

 

chenle is so obedient, so lovely. he stands and looks up at mark, waiting for his next instructions.

 

"you did good," mark says gently, trailing his fingers across chenle's face, collecting his cum and pushing them into chenle's mouth, who eagerly accepts. "you're such an angel." mark pulls his fingers out of chenle's mouth and it makes a slight 'pop' noise. mark bends over to pull up his pants and is in the middle of buckling his belt when chenle's voice pierces the silence.

 

"do i get to go to heaven?" chenle asks. "father tells me good boys go to heaven."

 

mark tilts his head, "there's a special place for you in heaven but you shouldn't think of that now."

 

"why not? father says that i should think of my actions, will i be able to enter heaven if i do this?"

 

mark only smiles, he places his hand on chenle's cheek and presses a chaste kiss on the younger's lips. even after having mark's cock down his throat, chenle is still so naive.

 

"do you want to know a secret?" mark whispers, their lips brushing as he speaks. 

 

chenle's eyes are closed, thinking mark will kiss him again. he nods, regardless.

 

instead, mark leans closer so his lips are against chenle's ear, "you can find heaven on earth." mark says, so quietly and gently, like it would break the world if spoken too loudly. the heat from mark's mouth and the slight contact of his lips against his ear sends shivers down chenle's spine.

 

chenle's breath hitched. heaven on earth? he'd heard of such a thing but his father tells him it's not holy, to not seek for it, to maintain patience.

 

but being pressed against mark so closely with mark's hands resting on his hips, it's so tempting.

 

"show me." chenle whispers, his voice cracking the slightest bit.

 

mark's hands begin trailing around his body, rubbing his hips and lightly tracing over chenle's crotch area, "will you let me show you?" he asks.

 

not trusting his voice, chenle nods.

 

mark's pinky finger hooks around the loop of chenle's jeans. "use your words." he says firmly.

 

"yes, mark."

 

this moment has a strange sense of deja vu, chenle thinks back to the first time they met, in the dimly lit church where he let mark use his mouth for the first time. he's almost too caught up in the memory to not realize that mark was slowly unzipping his jeans.

 

chenle's eyes darted down, mark has unbuttoned his jean and is now pulling down the zipper. a panic floods in his chest but all chenle can do is grab at mark's bicep.

 

"trust me, angel, you'll feel really good." mark mumbles.

 

"father says--" chenle starts but is quickly cut off by mark.

 

"listen to what i'm saying." mark has chenle pressed against the wall, his hand lightly palming chenle's crotch area. "let me be good to you too."

 

chenle's tight grip on mark's arm falters, he didn't know his body was so tense until he relaxed against mark's touches. "be good to me." the end of chenle's sentence slightly raised, as if he was asking a question. 

 

"be good to you." mark mumbles, pressing kisses against chenle's neck as he dips his hand into chenle's boxers. 

 

when mark wraps his hand around chenle's shaft, chenle feels a violent electrical current race through his body, his knees buckle and if he wasn't pressed so tightly against mark, he would've fallen. chenle isn't sure what this feeling is but it makes his brain turn to mush and he feels the urge to hold onto something, so he grabs at mark's wrist, fingertips turning white.

 

mark lets out a hm sound as he strokes chenle once- the younger gasps loudly and his body lurches forward, twice- chenle's fingernails are digging into mark's wrist. "you're so sensitive." mark mumbles against chenle's skin.

 

it feels like the world is collapsing on itself. or maybe it's expanding. having mark's hand wrapped around him makes chenle's head spin in ways he never thought was possible. his entire body feels hot, like there's something blooming inside his soul. he feels wetness pool at the tip of his dick but he doesn't want to look down, chenle's hands reach up to push mark away because it feels so constricting and  _new_ but his body thinks in different time compared to his head, his arms wrap around mark's back instead.

 

mark's movements are slow, almost unbearably so. 

 

chenle can't help the nearly silent "please" that leaves his lips, he doesn't know what he's asking for but he trusts mark enough that he'll get it. he can feel mark smirking against his neck.

 

mark runs his thumb over the slit of chenle's leaking cock and chenle begins to cry, tears flowing down his cheeks and his entire soul leans towards mark. he cries because there's no other outlet for the emotions that are taking over his body, there's no other way to express what he's feeling and it's so hard to pinpoint it.

 

"be quiet, angel, you wouldn't want anyone to overhear us." mark whispers, his free hand comes up to cover chenle's mouth. being called angel only makes more hot tears pour down his cheeks and mark can't get enough of it, he breathes in the sight and tries to memorize it as perfectly as he can in his head. chenle says a single word, muffled behind mark's palm but mark already knows what chenle wants.

 

mark removes his hands from chenle's boxers, he doesn't miss the panicked look from chenle's face and chuckles. he roughly pushes down chenle's jeans and boxers to his thighs before wrapping his hand around chenle's shaft again. "so pretty." mark says, chenle's cock is red and glistening with precum, twitching and pulsing in his hand.

 

he doesn't waste time, mark begins to stroke chenle, at a quicker pace but with a more light grasp. the high pitched whines and moans muffled behind mark's hand are angelic, if they weren't being hidden away from only a thin door, mark would've begged chenle to make more pretty noises. every once in awhile, mark runs his thumb over chenle's slit and he relishes in how chenle's body would lurch forward.

 

chenle's hands are grasping at mark's back, nails digging into mark's shirt and his world is spinning. all he can think about is his crotch and the warmth of mark's hand, chenle is trembling and feels like his limbs aren't working anymore. if chenle lets go of mark, it feels like he's going to fall into an abyss of nothing.

 

tears are running down chenle's face as his hips start bucking into mark's hands, he's chasing something that he can't quite see. it must be the heaven mark was talking about.

 

the feeling consumes chenle, makes warmth explode in his body, the world goes dark and then bright. it's almost annoying, chenle knows it's right  _there_ , heaven is just within his reach but he can't grab onto it.

 

"baby, just let go." mark's voice pierces through chenle's thoughts.

 

 _just let go, just let go, just let_ _g_ _o_

 

chenle wants to tell mark how it feels like the world is exploding, how he's going to burst but all the comes out of his mouth is a throaty groan, drool dripping against mark's palm as he finally lets go, hot spurts of cum shoots out of his cock and onto mark's hand and both their stomachs. 

 

chenle's world goes blank, his mind is completely white, his heart skips a beat or four, it feels like he can barely breathe but everything feels so good, so light, the feeling is so new and he wants to experience it over and over again. 

 

the younger is barely conscious as mark rubs his cum stained hand on his jeans, the weight of chenle's body is surprisingly heavy as he makes a move to sit him on the bench. apparently chenle was conscious enough to let out a whine and cling onto mark when he tried to pull away, which makes mark smile. 

 

it feels like chenle was in heaven for hours, mark's gentle touches and words of praise seemed so far away but so close all the same.

 

when chenle comes to, his jeans are pulled back up, zipped and buttoned and he's sitting on mark's lap. the elder's arms wrapped around his waist, placing small kisses on the nape of chenle's neck.

 

"is this what heaven feels like?" chenle asks in a whisper.

 

"yes, angel." mark replies.

 

"please take me to heaven more."

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this can classify as pwp anymore bc this series is planned to have 4 parts to it and it's literally just mark corrupting chenle but anyways.
> 
> follow me on twitter because i said so: @goryji


End file.
